


A Halloween Story

by GarciaVivar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Queer Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar





	A Halloween Story

万圣节午夜的街头有形形色色的装扮。稍早一些更多是扮成鬼怪的小孩，提着南瓜灯和篮子沿街敲门讨要糖果；而在十点过后——此时那些小孩已经进入了各自奇异缤纷的梦境——更多是喝得半醉的大学生，从一个派对晃悠到另一个派对。一些建筑的台阶上像每天一样坐着几个流浪汉，不为任何庆祝所动；街边的长椅，一个姑娘赤裸双脚坐在男人腿上与他接吻，嘴唇染红。  
而Thorin不是其中任何一个。  
或许他仍然戴着狼人面具（早些时候，他通过摄像头和外甥们道晚安。每个万圣节他都戴着这副面具和他们说话，两个孩子每次都笑个不停），并且装作赶往下一个派对的样子，但是装得不像：他没有喝醉，也没有任何同伴。在往常孤身一人不是难题，反而让他感觉更自在。可是每一个节日都令他全身的细胞躁动起来反对这个状态，把独身上升为孤独。  
至于他为什么戴着面具在街上走，Thorin无法给出任何回答。通常在通话结束后，他就摘掉这个装扮（很沉，顶在脖子上一点也不舒服）去睡觉。但是今天晚上恰好有几个喝醉的大学生经过他家旁边，大声唱歌，把万圣节的精神洒得满街都是。于是他根本没办法坦然地呆在家里，只好走到街上，仍然戴着狼人面具，穿着西装，当一个可怜兮兮的离群狼人。  
他一开始甚至没有注意到迎面走来的那个行人。穿着一件黑色扑克风格的哥特裙，举着黑羽毛眼罩，看起来就像从众多派对中的一个走出来的狂欢者，她走在一群学生后面，没有发出任何声音，只是保持微笑：这不是很显眼的特质，除非今天是万圣节，到处都是尖叫的年轻人。无论如何他没有给她更多的注意力，兀自猜测只是有些人在酒后会变得安静而古怪——后来他发现他是在想自己。十分钟之后他经过一家还开着门的咖啡馆，站在那里犹豫了一下决定进去，毕竟他没有任何目的地，又走得很累了。拿着一杯加奶的咖啡找座位的时候Thorin又看到那个人，一开始没认出来，因为万圣节有很多女孩穿着相似裙子。然而她独自坐着，面前的桌上还摊开一本书，在围坐说笑的人群中再一次十分突兀——他开始好奇地观察她。  
一个小时后她仍然坐在那里看书，手边摆着喝空的咖啡杯子。于是Thorin 拿起自己的杯子坐到她的对面。拥有与她的装扮反差突兀的金色短发的女孩抬起头，透过眼罩看向他，等他说话。  
“你一直举着这个面罩。”他说，未经思考。  
她松开手。面罩仍然在那里，其实固定在她的头上。Thorin瞪大眼睛，而她心不在焉地继续低头看书，一句话也没说。  
“你在这里坐了一个钟头了。”  
“是的。”终于他得到了回答，然而说话的声音让他惊讶，“在你继续之前，最好声明一下，我是个男人。”  
“哦，”Thorin目不转睛地看着面罩中间的阴影，试图找出被隐藏的眼睛的颜色，“之前我只是想聊聊天，现在你让我有其他想法了。”  
他并不是特意这样说的，但这句话总算引起了对面人的兴趣，他重新抬起头来看他。终于Thorin得以分辨出那双眼睛，是绿色还是蓝色却说不清楚，因为这咖啡店里灯光昏暗。  
“你最好解释一下。”  
“如你所见，”Thorin耸耸肩，感觉今天的对话意外轻松，“我是个四处游荡的独狼。”  
“真巧，我是个巫师。”  
“没有人邀请你参加女巫派对？”  
一声嗤笑，他不无讽刺地回答：“没有，我想穿着这身混进去，不过被姑娘们踢出来了。”  
“我也是被踢出来的。”这是一个非常真诚的句子，“你看，他们对西装有种偏见。”  
他夸张地叹了一口气：“还是老样子？从西装刚发明那年起就有狼人因为这个原因被踢出来了。”  
Thorin开始笑，笑得比一般时间要长得多。如果让他妹妹知道就好玩了，她总是抱怨Thorin自从十岁之后就只会板着脸。然后他想他的笑声隔着面具传出去一定很奇怪，于是笑得更厉害了——很有可能是因为十岁之后他再也没见过这么有意思的人：“说真的，你的名字是？”  
“Bilbo，黑巫师Bilbo。”  
“狼人Thorin，幸会。”  
“幸会。”  
“我不常在城里留到这么晚，大多数咖啡店这个时候已经关门了，是不是？”  
“这家不一样。今天是星期六，他们三点才打烊。”  
“你经常来？”  
“每个周末。”  
“为什么？”  
巫师沉默了一会儿，反问他：“你现在为什么在这里？”  
Thorin一五一十地把他的外甥、他们的万圣节传统、路过他家的大学生都讲给他听，最后得出结论，他也不知道自己为什么在这里。巫师又有一段时间没说话，垂着眼睛，让人不能分清他是在思考还是觉得这对话没有意思，偷眼看几行书上的字。而不消几秒钟他又收回眼神，说他也一样，他不知道为什么每一个周末的夜晚他都在这个咖啡馆里。   
“自从没有作业可写之后，我就觉得安静是在分散我的注意力了。”他说，“在安静的地方我不能看书，不能写东西，什么事都做不成，必须要有人说话才行：我是说，有人在背景里说话。”  
“我打扰到你了。”Thorin听出他的意味。Bilbo没有说是，也没有说不是，他摇摇头，大概是说自己不太介意偶尔一个晚上和人聊聊天。狼人不适时地打了个哈欠，隔着面具看不到，不过这让他浑身一激灵，连忙掀起面具的下半部分喝了一口咖啡。巫师问他是不是不常熬夜，他说是的。  
“或许你应该回去休息了。”  
Thorin仔细想了想这个选择，发现自己很难离开Bilbo所在的桌子：“我下个周末再来，还能看到你，对吗？”  
有可能是他的错觉，巫师的眼珠转了转：“不，或许要等到明年万圣节才行，我很少离开我的城堡。”  
“那可不成，小先生。我会想念你的。”  
“那么，”Bilbo意味深长地笑起来，“为什么不陪我走一走呢，狼人先生。”

他们挤在一起进了房门，姿势有些别扭，因为面具的缘故。  
“现在你该把它摘下来了。”巫师说，有些不满地噘着嘴。  
在路上他们差点停下接吻，结果Thorin的面具撞到了Bilbo的鼻子：他自然地抬起手想取下它，Thorin却慌慌张张退开。  
“再等等。”他说，心跳加速。  
“再等等，”他又说了一次，语气带着央求的意味。Bilbo沉默着，倒是没有反对，也没有摘下自己的眼罩。  
在床上Bilbo躺下，让Thorin跨在他身体上面。他抓住他的手腕。  
“摘下来，Thorin。”他直勾勾地看着他，Thorin仍然看不清那双眼睛的颜色，“摘下来，我想看到你。”他的声音里有一些不清不楚的情绪，迫切而伤感，灯罩里的蜡烛随着他的眼神闪烁了几下。  
Thorin闭上眼睛，把手伸到脑袋后面，停滞了一会儿。接着他捏住那根尼龙线，绕过头顶。他的视野更开阔了一些，但没有什么用，因为除了被烛光笼罩的巫师之外一切都隐藏在暗影里。他现在赤裸了，他想，脱去面具比脱去西装更容易让人失去安全感。鬼使神差地他把手覆在了Bilbo的眼罩上面，把它提起来。  
他终于看到他真正的样子，一张近乎无辜的脸，颧骨上有几点雀斑，有种不可思议的吸引力，属于一个优雅地倚着床头等待亲吻的情人。他看着他，嘴唇微启，露出牙齿珍珠般的反光。这样的场景不适合交谈，所剩余的只有吻。于是他小心地把嘴唇贴上去，挤压、磨蹭着那两片柔软的东西，就像品尝贝类的鲜肉：譬如生蚝，将舌头吞进口中吮吸，汲取海水味道的汁液。可惜没有白葡萄酒来搭配，他想，不然这将是何等良夜：或许某个晚上他们将坐在海边开窗的酒吧里，Bilbo可以换上曳地的红色长裙。他们将在那里看星空与海浪。  
他推起黑色的裙摆，慢慢褪下他的长袜，带着如何天真而情色的好奇心。大腿根部牛奶一样的肌肤从束缚之中解脱出来，能看到弹性。他俯下身去亲吻，一寸一寸，留下透明的湿痕。这时候他听到那美丽的声音，却分不清是爱欲的呻吟还是魔咒，只是叫他全然失神。到膝盖，到脚踝，到勾起的脚趾，他吻下去，最后重新直起身子，把他不可思议的万圣节糖果揽进怀里。  
“你真的可爱。”他把脸埋进松软的金发之间，声音发抖，“我好喜欢你。”  
“我也是，”Bilbo低着头对付他的衣服扣子，轻轻叹息，“我也是。”  
或许这是真的，也或许只是他光怪陆离的梦境。冰凉的石头墙壁，温热紧贴的身体；从窗户向外看是没有始终的一列路灯，古旧、整肃，而房间里微弱的烛光尽是暧昧与温馨。他忘了自己说着什么，Bilbo的耳语也模糊不清，但那不是重要的，重要的是他把他搂在手臂与胸膛之间，他们的身体纠缠着如同潮水吞吐沙滩。在喜悦的空白中Thorin像遗忘了呼吸一样去吻Bilbo，吻他，感觉在这世界上他会永远孤独，不过没有关系，因为Bilbo和他一样。  
“你为什么在这里？”  
“因为我是孤岛，你也是。”  
在结束之后他很快陷入睡眠。而在意识退至边缘的瞬间，他想到了很多他渴望与Bilbo一起去做的事。最后他想，在清晨，请你不要消失。

他像每一个早上一样睁开眼睛，坐起来开始穿衣服。把T恤衫套在头上的一瞬间他打了个哆嗦，翻身从床上跳起来，难以置信地环顾着他的卧室。  
他自己的卧室。  
是的，他想，万圣节在周六，他不必上班，所以穿着T恤呆在家。狼人面具就在电脑旁边放着，而电脑甚至没有关闭，还在嗡嗡作响。这响声让他烦躁，Thorin咂了咂嘴，狠狠按下了电源开关。终于房间里安静了下来，一点声音也没有，就像所有的星期日清晨。   
他回到床边，让自己随随便便倒下去，然后皱着眉头看天花板。他不知道该想什么，或者要从什么地方开始想。但所有的东西都不能用来交换他脑海里的画面，柔软的金色短发，柔软的身体，小巫师转了一个圈，黑色的裙子扬起来，简直要杀死他了。  
还有眼睛：到底是什么颜色的眼睛？  
在想的时候他笑起来，因为他们将一起到海边去，到山林里去，到草地上，到城市里，只是坐在咖啡桌的两端，而Bilbo永远穿着不一样的裙子。然后所有的画面又破碎了，消失了，就像不存在的一个万圣夜，一个不存在的情人。  
“我爱你。”他伸出手对空气说，感觉周围什么都没有。  
然后他听到窗外卡车停下卸货的声响。

他家旁边空置了很久的房子有了新主人。  
“Bilbo Baggins，幸会。”他朝他眨了眨眼睛，一手托着现烤的巧克力蛋糕，一手抚平牛仔短裙上的褶皱，“我刚搬到隔壁，如果晚上有空的话一起吃个饭吧，Thorin。”


End file.
